Unexpected Christmas events
by SabenAbyss
Summary: Yuki is throwing a Christmas party and invites her boyfriend Kaname. She doesn't know that her brother, Zero, and Kaname secretly like each other. What will happen? Yaoi! don't like then please don't read it, I hate getting flames unless they have a point
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!!!! Merry Christmas!!! This is me and Raven's version of Role Play so please read and tell me what you think! I've changed it around a bit so it fits in with the Christmas season, just hope that Ray doesn't mind... -.-;**

**She's going away until the 2****nd**** of January so I probably won't see her until her birthday, if I get a chance to invite her over, and so, Raven, if you are reading this, I'm gonna miss you!!!! *tackleglompsnugglekiss* **

**Bold writing – my part**

**Un-bold writing – Raven's part**

Yuuki is throwing a Christmas party and a heap of people are going to her mansion, and her big brother - Zero - isn't too excited about it. She invites her boyfriend Kaname. The two, Zero and Kaname, have been feeling tension when they were around each other when Kaname visited the house, sexual tension, and had been longing to get into each other's pants but won't admit their feelings. At the party Yuuki forces them to drink at least one alcoholic bottle - when Zero does he goes a bit funny and makes Kaname follow him into a quiet room (which happens to be Zero's room) and then Kaname breaks and smut begins _

Zero blinked at the smiling (and hopeful) Yuuki. His little sister had asked for a large party, and their Dad said yes. Sighing, he walked past her without a word, throwing himself on his bed to sleep. Yuuki huffed and started to get ready.

--A Day Later: 9:00pm--

Zero locked his bedroom door, being crushed by bodies in unison. Walking out he thought he might as well see if Yuuki bothered to invite his friends. Oh wait, right - they weren't here anymore... Scowling, Zero walked downstairs and saw Yuuki waiting outside for her boyfriend; Kaname. Zero's stomach jolted, Kaname was coming...

**Kaname scowled as he drove to Yuuki's house. He didn't really want to go to her party, but he had to even if he dreaded every moment he was there.  
Now don't get him wrong. Kaname loved his girlfriend, except it was more of a...brotherly feeling he had towards her, but every time he went to break up with her he could never bring himself to do it. The reason he was so tense was because of her brother, Zero. They weren't related by blood but Yuuki's father had adopted him after his family died. When Kaname first met the boy, he knew that the silver-haired boy would be his destruction.**

Zero felt his heart-beat fasten. Kaname would be here... Even though Zero wouldn't admit it - he liked Kaname and thought of him as the best looking man in the whole world. Now that he was coming was great. He could drink up the way he walks, talks and laughs...  
Slapping himself mentally, he quickly looked at the downside. 1) Kaname didn't like him, he liked Yuuki. 2) Kaname was a guy. 3) Kaname probably wouldn't want to Zero anyway. Sighing, he sat on the couch, everyone avoiding him at a meter radius at least.

**Kaname sighed one last time as he pulled up outside Yuuki's house, or mansion, whatever you wanted to call it. Locking the doors, he began walking up the front stairs.  
"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki yelled, lunging herself into the older mans arms. "Your finally here! What took you so long?"  
"Traffic, love." Kaname said, walking through the front doors.**

When Zero heard the front door close over the pumping music, the atmosphere went tense - he could feel the cool sort of suffocating air from Kaname from the living room for god's sakes. That wasn't natural was it? His body literally went tense as he became nervous. Damn Yuuki and her hot boyfriends...

**"I see you brother stands out among the crowd, its kind of like a dark cloud is over his head, don't you agree, Yuuki?" Kaname asked with a gentle smile.  
"Kaname-sama, its good to see you."  
Kaname's head snapped up as he saw two of his oldest friends, Ruka and Aido.  
"Its been awhile." Aido said, hugging Kaname.  
"Too long." Ruka said grudgingly. Her facial expression just made Kaname laugh softly.**

Zero's ear twitched at the voices, those voices pierced through everyone else's sounds like a spear. When he heard Kaname speak his guts almost fell out. Yuuki skipped over towards him, her arms crossed.  
"Zero. Drink with me and Kaname-sama now." she demanded, pulling him up.  
"Uh no, Yuuki you know full well that I don--"  
"Come on Zero, your always sulking..." she said, pulling him towards Kaname and the others.  
"I don't sulk! I brood!" Zero corrected, nervous.

**Kaname stopped talking when he saw Yuuki bringing over her charming brother. "Zero, its good to see you again. How have you been?"  
Kaname's smile faltered when he heard Ruka and Aido say something that sounded quite mean but decided to bring it up with them later, in private.**

Zero froze, slapped himself mentally, then answered coolly.  
"Alright I guess, how about you?" Zero looked away. Yuuki smiled softly, looking up at Kaname.

**"I've been fine. Ah, Yuuki, I almost forgot, I got you a present when I went to visit my parents." Kaname pulled out a box from his jacket and handed it to Yuuki. "Its a matching necklace and bracelet."  
Yuuki's eye's lit up happily when she opened the box to see the silver jewelry pieces. "Thank you, Kaname-sama!"  
"I also got something for you, Zero."**

Zero blinked, blushed a bit, and look straight into Kaname's eyes.  
"Thanks, but you really didn't need to get me anything," Zero said shyly.

**"I feel bad if I only get Yuuki a present and not her brother." the brunette said, pulling out a medium sized bottle, that contained a rose. "I conserved it in resin, its a rare rose that blooms every ten years."**

Zero blushed a tiny bit, not noticeable however. He took the bottle, admiring it's beauty (very much like Kuran's if he hadn't felt so shy).  
"Th-thank you, Kaname." Zero said, smiling a bit. Yuuki clapped her hands.  
"Drink's all around, ne?" she chirped, getting a few bottles in a blink of an eye, giving everyone around her one. Zero glared at the bottle in distaste. Gross...

**"Yuuki..." Kaname groaned, his soft expression becoming stern. "You know how you get when you drink alcohol."**

Yuuki smiled. "It's okay Kaname-sama," she coaxed, "I'll be fine."  
"When your moaning and groaning tomorrow morning complaining about your pillow eating your brain..." Zero commented, nose twitched at the stench when he opened the bottle. Yuuki pouted.

**"Well, I guess a few glasses wouldn't hurt, ne?" Kaname said. "Do you have any white wine spritzers?"**

Yuuki blinked at him. "I have beer...?" she said, dazzled by Kaname's poshness. Zero could have laughed, but he stayed sane, mouth twitching.  
"May not hurt you, but it hurts your liver," Zero glared at the bottle of beer like it was a little pest. Like it was laughing at his stupidity.

**"Hahaha, perhaps, Zero needs beer more than we do." Kaname said sarcastically.**

Glaring kindly at Kaname, he took a swig, as if to challenge. The fuzzyness hit him hard, his senses gone odd but not completely uncontrollable. He blinked. Ugh. This was shit...  
"Ew." Zero muttered, wanting to chuck the beer in the bin. Yuuki smiled suddenly and laughed as she made her way to her group of girls.

**"Do you not enjoy the taste, Zero-kun?" Kaname asked kindly. "Come with me, we'll find something sweeter to drink." Kaname offered making his way to the kitchens.**

Zero followed him almost eagerly. The kitchen was sort of empty, since everyone was either dancing, talking or drinking. The two were barely alone though, a few bodies still dwelled there.

**Kaname walked over to the large fridge, moving and lifting things before he had found his prize. He handed the pink colored liquid bottle to Zero. "Its strawberry Vodka."**

The name was attractive in Zero's mind, he gently took it from Kaname, whispering a quick thanks. He heard a clang, from his room. He cursed.  
"Damnit, someone probably got in there..." he said.

**"Should I come with you? If the person is drunk they may not leave quietly." Kaname said, frowning slightly.**

Zero's insides stopped working. Did he just die of shyness? Oh well. Answer you fool.  
"Uh- if you want, sure." he said, taking Kaname to his bedroom upstairs. Someone had gotten in, a girl, she was laughing at his band posters but stopped as soon as the two walked in. She ran out, scared shitless. Zero gasped in utter horror as he saw his psp fallen and broken on the ground.  
"Goddamnit..." he growled.

**Kaname walked over to the broken device and picked up all the pieces, examining it thoughtfully. "It can be fixed, there's no need to be upset, Zero."**

Zero blinked at Kaname, pointed at the psp, then at him.  
"You can fix that?" he asked in awe, opening the Vodka.

**"With the help from Ichijo, it can be fixed." Kaname replied, smiling up at the younger man. "I'll come by tomorrow and get it if you want?"**

Zero took a swig, the taste was much better, but somehow still sickening to his liver. "I'll pay you back." Zero said seriously.

**The smile fell from Kaname's face. "There's no need to pay for it, your Yuuki's brother, I could never ask you to pay for something that I have offered to you."**

Zero felt the effects of the Vodka. Damn was he that sensitive to this stuff...? Becoming dizzy, his body swayed a bit.  
"Your sure?" he finalized.

**"I'm sure." Kaname answered, the smile returning to his face. He noticed Zero swaying slightly, but his instincts told him otherwise. He placed the psp on the desk and quickly walked over to catch the silverette before he fell.**

Zero felt pathetic. What is this? Kill-Zero-by-embarrassment-day?! Ugh.  
"Uhh, thanksh you" he covered his mouth, removed his hand, "THANK, I mean... Thanksh... what..."

**Laughing, Kaname helped Zero over to his bed and sat him down.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, Zero, but your a light-weight."**

Zero looked at him oddly.  
"You mean I'm not macho-man?" he asked, confused. The bed was oddly inviting...

**"No, no, no, no, I was not implying that, your just sensitive to alcohol that's all." Kaname said, looking into Zero's eyes.  
'Their so beautiful...how come I've never noticed them before?' the brunette mentally slapped himself and looked away.**

"Yesh... Yes I am," Zero scoffed. He glared at the Vodka, but took another swig. It was so addicting. He looked at Kaname's eyes, deep as they were, they were the most beautiful sight anyone could come across.  
'I have a feeling somethings going to happen...' Zero thought.

**"Zero...I probably shouldn't do this but I can't seem to stop myself..." Kaname whispered, his face becoming closer the others with every word he said.  
He gently caressed Zero's lips with his own, going very slowly so that he did not startle the latter.**

Zero was dreaming.  
No, he wasn't.  
Fuck yes.  
Zero kissed back, slowly, confused, feeling slightly guilty of hurting Yuuki... He dropped the Vodka bottle, his hands going towards Kaname's face.

**Becoming more confident, Kaname pulled away and placed his bottle on the side draw before returning to the younger's lips, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he deepened the kiss.**

Zero moaned into it, the beat of the music becoming louder. Kaname's lips were so warm, so... delicious.

"Mmhhn..." he moaned softly.

**"Zero..."  
Kaname pulled off the silverette's shirt completely, tossing it somewhere in the room. He put his hands underneath the others legs and wrapped them around his waist as he crawled on the bed, not daring to break the kiss.**

Zero smirked into the kiss, tightening the grip on his legs. He wanted Kaname to be shirtless, he wanted to see his delicious body. As he kissed, he removed Kaname's shirt, his hands caressing Kaname's bare back.

**Kaname broke the kiss after many long minutes, kissing along Zero's jawline.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for, Zero..." Kaname gasped huskily, beginning to unbuckle the younger mans belt.**

Zero whimpered.  
"So long Kana... so long..." he almost moaned. He let Kaname unbuckle his belt, wanting what was coming up. So bad.

**Kaname sat up and gently pulled the silverette's pants off, along with his boxers.  
"Your so beautiful, Zeze..." the brunette sighed, grabbing the latter around his waist and pulling him flush against himself.**

Zero hummed at the heat against the two of them, smiling lightly at the nickname. The silver-haired boy reached up and kissed Kaname's lips softly, licking them.  
"Mmm, your gorgeous..."

**"Hn. Your magnificent." Kaname whispered, leaning down to suck gently on the others neck before moving back to his ear. "Surrender to me..."**

Zero didn't need to be told, he bucked his hips upwards, wanting more.  
"Nnaa - Kana - give me more." Zero moaned.

**"Of course..."  
Kaname lay the silverette down on the bed and caressed his lips, while his hand went to his chest, then to his stomach and then...**

Zero gasped, the intensity was killing him.  
"Kana, please..." he moaned.

**"No need to ask twice, love." With that, Kaname's hand wrapped around Zero's dagger, loving the way the silver-haired boy moaned.**

Zero arched his back, thrusting into Kaname's hand.  
"Oh god," he gulped, closing his eyes. Heat was beginning to pool inside Zero's stomach.

**Kaname gripped one side of Zero's hips with his free hand, pausing the others gestures. Kaname smirked when he heard a soft whimper.  
"Now, now, Zero, I can't let you have all the fun." **

"Sadist." Zero commented, looking at him, scowling cutely.

**"Your look very fuckable when you have that look on your face, Zeze." Kaname replied smugly, knowing the affect a comment like that would have on the violet-eyed boy.**

Lilac eyes narrowed.  
"Then fuck me." Straightforward. "I've been waiting too long, and you have no idea how much I have envied Yuuki..." he said, huffing.

**"Down boy," Kaname replied, like he was talking to a pet dog, "Jealousy is a horrible thing and it certainly doesn't suit you." The brunette began to undo his belt, which came off easily, next came his pants, which were harder to take off.**

"Oh?" Zero blinked, "What do you think suits me then, Kana?" he prodded, smirking. He reached up and kissed him again, then returned to his normal state.

**The Kuran heir smiled quite evilly at this question. **

**"Oh, something along the lines of...your face slightly red from embarrassment, while I pound you into the headboard while your screaming my name." Kaname said casually, like he was ordering his usual meal from a restaurant.**

Zero blushed slightly. "Well we don't have all night here, Kana, you should make that image come true."

**"Oh, don't worry, Zeze, I plan to make that image come true, but you need to be patient." Kaname looked around the room thoughtfully, looking for something that would catch his eye.**

Zero pouted.  
"I kind of don't think about sex all that much, Kana, so I don't have anything useful in here."

**Kaname sweat dropped. "Are you serious? What young adult doesn't have THAT in their room, even if they don't use it...I know I did when I was your age, but it was never opened once until-"**

"My...age...?" Zero blinked, "How old are you?" he blushed. "And until... I don't think I'd like to know, actually," he shut up, smiling, amused.

**"I'm turning twenty-one this year, if you must know." Kaname sighed, "Do you have hand lotion?"**

Zero shook his head, looking slightly guilty. "Damn, your an old fart." He reached up, unwrapped his legs, kissed Kaname softly, lovingly.

**Kaname smirked at Zero's comment, pulling the silverette for another kiss. "Well, this old fart is about to deflower you." **

Zero chuckled. "Go on then," he said, kissing Kaname yet again.

**'This is gonna be fun.' Kaname thought evilly. He began stroking Zero, while undoing his own pants, trailing his hand up to Zero's mouth, "Suck." he commanded.**

Zero scowled, but complied, shoving the fingers in his mouth. Sucking, biting, licking, Zero pulled them out and licked them all over before putting the fingers back in and biting, sucking and licking them again.  
"Mmnn" he moaned.

**Kaname gasped at the erotic actions of the younger man.  
"I think that's enough Zero." said the brunette, pulling his fingers from the silverette's mouth and positioning them at his entrance.**

Zero groaned, ready.  
"Heh..."

**"You need to relax some more, Zeze, or else it will hurt. And I want to make this as **

**pleasurable for you as it will be for me."**

Zero tried to relax, but he was way to worried and way too excited.  
"But... Yuuki..." he muttered.

**Kaname groaned. "Forget about her, she's too busy downstairs to worry about where we are." he stated, sliding one finger in the others entrance.**

Zero automatically tightened around the sudden invasion.  
"Ahhn..." he groaned. "Ka...Ka..."

**"Shh..." he cooed, adding another finger, doing a scissoring motion. "Clear your head of other people, just worry about right here, right now. Me and you. Because no one else matters."**

Zero blinked, thought hard. And he did forget. Kaname was the only person touching him, the only person feeling him, the only person that Zero could love right now.  
"Mmm..." he sighed, the fingers becoming comfortable.

**"Are you ready?" Kaname asked, pulling out the fingers and positioning his hips.**

Zero nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.

**Kaname thrust into the other, gently pushing his lips against his to silent his scream.**

Zero muffled, kissing back into Kaname.  
"Nnnaaaaa........" he moaned.

**"Hah...Zero, your really, tight..." Kaname moaned out, pulling back out and pushing in gently, repeating the motion.**

Zero moaned, getting deeper, he was so close...  
"Ka...na....me...." he panted each sound of his name, "Fa...ster..."

**"As you wish, love." Kaname said in a raspy voice, going faster. He was close, and so was Zero, he could feel it.**

Zero moaned loudly. The beat of the music met the times Kaname thrust into him.  
"Ahhhnnnnn Kaname..." he almost screamed, "Harder~"

**"I love you, Zero. Even though you are demanding." the brunette confessed, complying to the others request.**

Zero laughed, kissing Kaname.  
"Mmm Kana, I love you too" he mumbled. He was so close now...

**Yuki walked around the house, looking for her boyfriend. She swayed slightly. Yes, she was drunk. No, she didn't care, she just wanted her boyfriend.  
As she was walking past her brothers room she heard voices. She put her ear to the door and heard, "Mmm Kana, I love you too."  
Unable to believe her ears, she tried opening the door but she had no luck, it was locked.**

Yuki pushed harder, the lock came undone. She froze at the sight before her. Rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, she screamed at the truth.  
"ZERO! KANAME-SAMA!" She shrieked, coming in and closing the door behind her. "What are you...?"

**"Y-Yuki!" Kaname gasped, pulling out of Zero causing the silverette to scream at the sudden action. Out of instinct, he leaned down and kissed him, trying to ease his pain.**

Yuuki froze at the kiss.  
"K-K-....Zero... how could... you...?" she sobbed, running out. Zero was frozen, terrified... he felt so ugly and disgusting.

**Kaname was shaking. He wasn't sure what had just happened, it was all so quick. He collapsed on Zero.  
Dammit, he was shaking.**

Zero hugged Kaname tightly, lovingly.  
"Shhh, shhh," he hushed, kissing his forehead softly, warmly. "It's all okay Kaname, calm down..." he muttered.

**"Zero...I'm so sorry, I should never have gotten you to do this...it was wrong of me to something as horrible as this, now your own sister hates you..." Kaname sobbed, pulling the silverette closer to him.**

Zero shook his head. "No, no, it's not your fault. Don't cry..." he mumbled, hugging him tighter. The heat between the two made Zero so comfortable...

**Kaname pulled away suddenly, getting off the bed and grabbing his pants. "I'm sorry Zero, I should leave." he looked over at the psp and picked it up. "I'll get Ichijo to drop this off tomorrow."**

Zero got up, pulled on his jeans, and tightly hugged the back of Kaname. "Don't leave..." he mumbled pathetically, "Please..."

**Kaname spun around and grabbed Zero's wrists tightly, "You don't get it, after the crime I committed, I will never be allowed back in this house and I'll never be able to-" Kaname broke off as he saw the look on Zero's face.**

Zero bit his bottom lip.  
"You'll be allowed here... I'm here, silly..." He mumbled quietly, feeling a long ache in his chest. He didn't want Kaname to leave. Ever. "Don't..." he sighed, closing in and kissing Kaname sweetly on the lips.

**"Zero..." Kaname groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair.  
'What am I doing?' Kaname screamed at himself. 'I should have left already.'**

Zero clung to Kaname's back tightly. Not letting him go anywhere.

**"Very well Zero, I'll stay, only for you. But don't cry when your father comes in with a chainsaw trying to cut my head off. (1)" Kaname said, falling back on the bed with Zero encircled tightly in his arms.**

Zero smiled softly.  
"He'd have to go through me first," He muttered, softly kissing Kaname's neck.

**Little did the two men know, darling Yuuki was in the bathroom throwing her guts up as she was experiencing the affects of binge drinking.  
"Jeez, I gotta stop drinking so much at parties. That hallucination of Zero and Kaname having sex was dis-"  
Unfortunately, the little Kurosu girl was unable to finish her sentence, for another litre of puke exploded from her mouth and into the toilet bowl.**

Owari

**Wow!!! this was so fun to do!! Me and Raven did this ages ago and I just wanted to post it, this is our version of Role Playing, we've done another Vampire Knight one and I'll post that later but for now just be happy with this!!**

**Usually, we have a motivation but I think we were just bored and though; hey! What if Kana and Zeze were having sex and Yuuki walked in!!**

**Thus this RP was born.**

**Please tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Notice

**ATTENTION!!**

**For those who have read Unexpected Christmas events, I would like you all to know that I have made a sequel, so please check my profile for Reclaiming the Year!**

**Please read and tell me what you think**

**Sincerely, Abacus1995**


End file.
